


After Alone

by FirebirdRising



Category: Beware the Batman (Cartoon)
Genre: After Series Finale, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirebirdRising/pseuds/FirebirdRising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange, unnecessary one-shot taking place after the series finale. Brought over from my Fanfiction.net account, Dreams-Of-Ash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Alone

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not own Beware the Batman.

After Alone

"So… The guy just looks like a penguin," Metamorpho clarified, shaking his head at the wanted poster lying on the table.

Man-Bat picked up the poster to better examine it. "It almost makes me feel sorry for him," he said after several seconds.

Metamorpho snatched the poster back, rolling his eyes. "He looks more human than you."

"Says the guy with stone hands!"

…And there it was. The banter that woke them up, kept them from sleeping, and made them remove the communication devices from their ears. Man-Bat and Metamorpho: the comedians of the crime-fighting crowd.

"Well I think you're both ugly," Katana breathed, tired of hearing their continuously bickering. Naturally, they ignored her and carried on.

The Cave, though looking better by the day, was still looking worse for wear after the events of Deathstroke. The elevator cables had been repaired, as had most of their machinery, but certain reminders were still present. A charred wall here, a piece of an explosive found over there. Not much, but still enough to tell something had gone down there.

The cleaning of the Cave had gone fast enough when it started, but after three weeks, enthusiasm had dwindled considerably. The "new arrivals," who had taken up two of the nineteen guest bedrooms, were not exactly used to the group's nighttime excursions (or four a.m. wake-ups afterward) and therefore took frequent breaks.

The breaks, of course, lead to bickering… Which brought them up to where they were now.

"I feel like I'm a bristled war veteran or something," Katana complained. She walked up to where Batman was working on a new security system. "First ninjas, then robot clones, then Deathstroke. Can't believe I've only been here two years."

The Batman grunted in reply. His eyes never left the blueprint he was staring at. Risking a glance at the two fighting mutants, Katana rolled her eyes. This place was weird. "Where's Oracle?" She questioned, referring to the only remotely sane member of their roster.

"She's on a date," Batman answered simply.

"Probably that Creed guy again," she reasoned. "What kind of name is Creed, anyway?"

Man-Bat, who they decided must've had enhanced hearing after week two, joined the conversation. "I think it's one of those modern names popping up. I actually have an aunt named Creed."

("Your aunt?" Rex gaped.)

The elevator doors whisked open, revealing Wayne Manor's long-time suffering butler. "Because of your apparent inability to consume solid food, I have prepared tonight's mixture of assorted mush," Alfred placed the platter of brownish concoctions down on the wanted poster. The Manor's residents had hoped that once Bruce recovered from the past ordeal, solid food would have been put back on the menu. But, naturally, such luck had not been present.

Metamorpho grabbed the glass closest to him and took one cautious sip. Looking away, he cleared his throat. "Very… Very good, Alfred."

Alfred shook his head. He looked down at the wanted poster, pulled it from underneath the platter. ("Please don't ask whether or not he's a real penguin," Katana muttered.) "The Penguin, huh? Is that your latest adversary?"

"One of them," Batman walked up soundlessly behind them. "There will be more."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
